One of the Gang
by KittyKatMeow17
Summary: Basically, it's the story of a girl and her gang trying to prove themselves to the Joker so they can join him. Full summary inside! Will be a Joker/O.C. Please R&R!


Summary- In order to survive on the harsh streets after her parents kicked her out, Charlotte has turned to crime. She joined a local crime gang, and they often arrange illegal events and heists. Charlotte quickly became the 'top dog' of the crime gang, which caught the eye of other criminals. As leader of the gang, Charlotte made a decision. She wants to work with the Joker and his men, along with the members of the mob. And to make it all the more interesting, her and the Joker can't stand each other. Their personalities clash in the worst (and funniest) of ways. But first she has to prove herself to them.

Note- Please review and tell me what you think!

Prologue/Chapter One- Lottie

(If you are confused about the first paragraph, it's basically Charlotte ranting because she's upset at society. I'll explain it more at the end.)

Have you ever wondered about the people that society drove away? Remember them? You probably wouldn't. They were the people that society shunned because they dared to be different. They thought outside of the box. They were the ones that embraced change while you balked at the very idea of it. And you, the people, turned your backs on them, and so they suffered. They were like helpless babies, abandoned by their parents. And did anyone lend them a hand? No, you _still _continued to shut them out. You thought they didn't notice it. But, sadly enough, they did notice it. They saw as you turned your gaze the other way, pretending not to see them. They also saw the pity in your eyes as you looked at them, and then you quickly turned the other way. They saw the indifference in your body language and sensed the discomfort in your tone. You spoke as though you couldn't do a thing. But you did enough to them! You drove them away, pushing them further and further away! After you drove them away, you pretended not to notice. Yet, you did notice…for a while anyway. Soon enough, you stopped caring, or pretending to care. Lucky for you, I'm here to tell you about what happened to these people. Some of them were lucky enough to find jobs. But as a trade, they had to give up their individuality, their creative freedom. For those that were courageous enough to keep on being themselves, they didn't get any luxuries. These people resorted to stealing and cheating. They became Gotham's newest criminals. Most of these men didn't make it as criminals, they were just simply the lackies. But others, they rose quickly to the highest position. Their freedom and individuality set them apart from the others. Their talent helped them to progress even further. The best shone out, enjoying each savory moment. Crime gave them an exhilarating freedom. It made them feel invincible.

And my story is similar to that of those criminals. My name is Charlotte. My parents disowned me from their _'oh so perfect home'_ about two years ago. I didn't do anything terrible to make them hate me. All I had to do was just be me. I was fifteen then, so I'm seventeen now. They didn't care about me, so it didn't affect me all that much. But I found a new and better home.

I had been living in an old hotel at first. It was run down and dirty, and so were the people. But it was the only place I had, not to mention the only place I could afford. Then I quickly fell short of cash, so I was evicted.

That's when _they_ found me, alone and scared. _They_ are the members of a local gang. The gang is mostly a group of bookies, but they also pull a heist every now and then. Their stories were similar to mine. They weren't like a typical gang, though. Members could leave if they wished without any harm coming to them. It was mostly kids that needed a home and some family. And they became my family.

I was plucked off the streets by them when I was sixteen. My body was tired and I suffered from fatigue. I had been worn down. My dark blue eyes were dull and exhausted. The long black hair that I possessed was tangled and matted with dirt.

But then, they took care of me. The leader at the time was named Ryan. Ryan was, and is, like a father to me. He took care of me. And he also went to great lengths to assure that nothing bad would happen.

It seemed like I was a natural at what I did. The heists were my favorite. I, like the other criminals on the streets, took great pride in my work. And because of that, I rose to the top. Ryan retired as leader in order to go to college. I stand in his place now. I'm respected and loved by all members of the gang. I'm their sister and they're my brothers.

When a person becomes leader of the gang, you have to do something extraordinary. Me, I'm going to do something that no one has dared to do. People are going to love me for this. I'm going to get the Joker on my side…

Note- Please review and tell me what you think!

2nd Note- If you have any questions, you can ask them in a review or a pm.

3rd Note- I would like to give special thanks to my beta, vanillathunder215! Thank you for all your help.


End file.
